


through the window

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “You’ll be okay without me.”
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 24





	through the window

“You’ll be okay without me,” Stan said with an unsentimentality Richie understood as deliberate as opposed to candid.

Richie did not like what he saw in Stan’s eyes. There was peace with sinister finality. Nausea threatened to overtake him as he realized his glasses were not thick enough to hide the desire for there to be no space between them, for them to be so intertwined that they might as well have been one. Because then surely Stan would be saved and if he weren’t then Richie would go down with him.

“No,” he dared not look away, “I won’t.”


End file.
